The Little Village
by IYSaotome
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou learn about a village of miniature inhabitants that may hold the secret to killing Naraku. They discover how big their adventure actually is after they are shrunk and separated.
1. The Village of Bokeh

The Little Village

Chapter 1: The Village of Bokeh

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga shouted as he entered Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou were sitting around Kaede's hut and stared as the flea entered the room. Myouga instantly rushed to Inuyasha's nose and began sucking out some of Inuyasha's blood. A quick smack and Myouga was done.

"What is it, Myouga-jiji?" Inuyasha asked.

"Big news! There may be a way to defeat Naraku!" Myouga shouted out excitedly.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"In the village of Bokeh. There's a powerful item there that instantly destroys any evil that sees it." Myouga said.

"Bokeh? Never heard of it." Shippou replied.

"It's a village of miniature youkai. I've heard that miniature humans reside in the town as well." Sango told the young child.

"But I've heard that only those that are very small could enter the village. A protective barrier keeps out anyone that is too tall." Miroku explained.

"I could just smash that barrier with my sword." Inuyasha said.

"No, that would be impossible. Destroying the barrier would also mean destroying the village." Miroku explained.

"Myouga-ji-chan, can't you bring that item to us?" Kagome asked.

"Me? They will only give the item to a brave champion." Myouga explains.

"So how the hell are we supposed to get it?!" Inuyasha angrily let out.

"The only way to enter the village is to be small. The largest beings that could enter the village are still only the size of children's dolls." Sango said.

"So unless Myouga brings the item to us, we can't do anything." Shippou said.

"Not necessarily." Kaede said as she entered the hut.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"There's a cave near the village of Bokeh. Inside that cave, there is a hot spring that will allow humans and youkai to become small. But it requires mystical power in order to be used effectively." Kaede explained.

"And how do we return to normal, Kaede-baba?" Inuyasha asked the old woman.

"I have the power to restore you to normal." Kaede explained.

"So we have to come back from the village shrunk? Won't that be a dangerous journey?" Kagome asked.

"We could have Kirara wait by the entrance to the village and then have her bring us back here. That way it won't be a problem." Sango said.

"Or Kaede-baba could just wait near the village. She could carry us from the hot spring to the village and just wait outside." Inuyasha said.

"Or that." Sango said, embarrassed by her suggestion.

"Wait… A hot spring? What about our clothes?" Kagome asked.

"Is this the time for modesty? We could have a way of killing Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I will have miniature duplicates of your clothes ready." Kaede said.

"Do I just put my sword in the water?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kaede answered.

"Can't we just go into the water with our clothes on?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not going to walk around in wet clothes." Kagome protested.

"I was just sayin'. There's no pleasin' you!" Inuyasha shouted out accusingly at Kagome.

"Look, Kaede-ba-chan has a plan and it's a good one. Let's just move on." Kagome said.

"I don't understand why Kaede can't just shrink us. She said she could unshrink us." Shippou said.

"I have the power to remove magical ailments but I lack the power to inflict those ailments." Kaede told the young fox.

"How long until we can go?" Miroku asked.

"I'll speak with someone now. I'll let you know soon." Kaede said as she left the hut.

"This better work, Myouga-jiji." Inuyasha told his flea attendant.

"He's already gone." Sango said.

"We don't need him anyway. Kaede-ba-chan knows what to do." Inuyasha said.

"Nothing to do now but wait for her." Shippou said.

Within moments, Kaede returned to her hut.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"The clothes will be ready tomorrow." Kaede explained.

"It's gettin' late. Time to get some sleep." Inuyasha said.

As his companions fell asleep in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha thought about his next adventure.

To Be Continued…


	2. Entering The Village

The Little Village

Chapter 2: Entering The Village

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Kaede traveled on Kirara with Miroku and Sango as she told the directions to the group. Kagome and Shippou rode on Inuyasha's back, running very close to the flying Kirara.

"There's the cave." Inuyasha told the group.

The group stopped just before the cave.

"So how do we do this? One at a time? Guys first? Girls first?" Inuyasha asked Kaede.

"I would be happy to go in first, to make sure there are no problems." Miroku said.

"Eerr… I really don't feel comfortable with the idea of a shrunken Miroku-sama running around as we bathe." Kagome said.

"Me too." Sango said.

"Ladies, I'm hurt. You don't trust me?" Miroku said.

"Can ya blame them?" Inuyasha asked rhetorically.

"I'll keep an eye on Miroku, Kagome. So you and Sango go first." Shippou said.

"Thank you, Shippou-chan." Kagome said.

Sango and Kaede climbed off of Kirara as Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back. Kaede led the way for Kagome and Sango. As they traveled through the cave, they eventually saw the hot spring.

"So we just take off our clothes, get in the hot spring and you shrink us?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Kaede answered.

Kagome and Sango began to remove their clothing. The girls quickly stripped themselves naked, discarding their clothes on the ground. "You'll take care of our clothes, right?" Kagome asked as she shivered.

"Yes, child." Kaede responded.

The nude girls shivered as they approached the hot spring. They breathed a sigh of relief after they entered the water.

"This incantation will take some time so you can relax for the moment." Kaede told Kagome and Sango.

"Okay." Kagome said, sighing contently.

Kaede began chanting and after some time, the hot spring began to light up. To Kagome and Sango, it appeared as if the world around them grew larger and larger. They continued to shrink, soon becoming too small to feel the bottom of the hot spring… They shrunk further, soon reaching the size of dolls. They shrunk a bit more and then the light faded. The world stopped growing around them.

"Wow, that was really something." Kagome told Sango.

The two shrunken girls swam to the edge of the hot spring and struggled to climb out. They were panting as they climbed up. They finally succeeded in climbing out. Kaede stared down at the shrunken and naked forms of Kagome and Sango. They were both smaller than a blade of grass.

"Is this a good size, Kaede-ba-chan?" The shrunken miko asked Kaede.

"You should be able to enter the village now." Kaede said.

"Not without clothes." Sango said.

Kaede pulled a miniature version of Sango's suit and kimono out of her own clothes. She carefully put the small clothes in the arms of the shrunken Sango.

"And me? And what about my underwear? I'd rather not run around in a skirt with no underwear." Kagome said.

Kaede then pulled out a miniature version of Kagome's school uniform, along with miniature underwear. Kaede carefully put the uniform in the arms of the shrunken Kagome.

"Remember that when you're unshrunk, your clothes will not unshrink with you." Kaede said.

The two shrunken girls quickly dressed themselves. Kaede carried their normal sized clothes with her as she picked up the girls. Kaede very carefully carried both girls in her right hand as she walked toward the others outside of the cave.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were waiting outside when they saw Kaede. Miroku rushed to see the shrunken girls. "Even at your reduced height, the two of you are still visions of loveliness." Miroku said.

"Gee, thanks." Sango said as she stared at what appeared to be a giant Miroku.

Kaede placed the shrunken girls on Kirara.

"Guess that means it's our turn." Inuyasha said.

"Don't forget to shrink my Hiraikotsu too." Sango said.

"We'll be back soon. Kirara, watch them for us." Shippou said as the boys followed Kaede into the cave.

"This shouldn't take long, right?" Kagome asked her friend.

"No, it shouldn't." Sango replied.

"Kirara's still too big to enter the village, right?" Kagome asked.

"That's right. Even at Kirara's smaller size." Sango said.

"Kirara will be there to protect Kaede as we go into the village." Kagome said assuredly.

"That's right. We have no reason to worry. This should all be very easy." Sango said.

"Should be…" Kagome responded nervously.

"I understand your nervousness, Kagome-chan. I'm nervous too." Sango said.

"Thank you, Sango-chan, for understanding." Kagome said.

The two remained silent for a time as they waited. After some time, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They soon saw Kaede's giant form approaching. She proceeded to place the miniature forms of Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou on Kirara. She proceeded to hand the shrunken Hiraikotsu to Sango. And then she placed the normal-sized clothes on Kirara's back, behind the shrunken group.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said.

Kaede led the way for Kirara.

"Wait, I see it." Inuyasha said.

"It's invisible to normal sized eyes. Are you sure?" Kaede asked.

"I'm sure." Inuyasha said.

"I see it too." Sango said.

"Very well. Kirara and I will wait here. Good luck." Kaede said.

Kirara moved to allow an easier time for the shrunken group to get down. Kagome and Shippou climbed on Inuyasha's back before Inuyasha jumped off Kirara. Sango and Miroku quickly followed suit and the shrunken group proceeded to race through the blades of grass to the miniature village.

They could feel a strange shiver down their spines as they passed the barrier. Kagome and Shippou climbed off Inuyasha as they stared at what appeared to be a normal village. "At this height, you'd never think this was anything but a normal village." Sango said.

But the sight of humans and youkai interacting peacefully did surprise them. The group saw hanyou children running around peacefully. "To think that the only place they can live in peace is in places like this." Inuyasha said.

"Never mind that now. Let's find out about this power so we can destroy Naraku." Kagome said.

The group approached a rather large green youkai. By his size, Kagome guessed he was the size of a child's doll. He was quite a bit bigger than anyone in the group. "Excuse me." Kagome said as she approached him.

"Yeah?" The green youkai said.

"We've heard that there is an item here that can instantly destroy any evil. Would it be alright if we used it?" Kagome asked.

"That power… Well… I suppose you gotta talk to the elder about that…" The youkai responded.

"And where can we find the elder?" Sango asked.

"That's gonna be a problem." The youkai said.

"What kind of problem?" Miroku asked.

"The village elder has disappeared. He wandered out of the village and nobody has seen him in days. He's the only one that can access that item." The youkai said.

"Great… More problems…" Inuyasha said as he sighed. "So which way did he go?"

"He traveled due west. That was the last time anyone saw him." The youkai said.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she bowed.

The youkai nodded and walked away, leaving the group to discuss the situation amongst themselves.

"Now what? Do we go back to Kaede? I'm sure she'll shrink us again should we desire to return to the village." Shippou stated.

"Kaede and Kirara are south of here. But searching by air might be a bad idea. We're looking for a miniature creature. Not exactly easy to spot by air, even if we are shrunk." Sango said.

"We should at least tell Kaede-ba-chan what's going on. We owe her that much." Kagome said.

And so, the group traveled back to Kaede's location. But there was no sign of Kaede.

"Where's Kaede?" Shippou asked.

"What's that?" Sango asked as she pointed at the footprints of Kirara and Kaede. Along with other footprints that nobody recognized.

"Footprints… And I smell blood…" Inuyasha said as he followed his nose, finding minor traces of blood. "Kaede-baba and Kirara are gone… There are traces of blood. The scent is heading east. This isn't good…"

"Ya think?" Shippou asked sarcastically.

To Be Continued…


	3. Wolves

The Little Village

Chapter 3: Wolves

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Do we search for Kaede or do we search for the elder?" Shippou asked.

"We should split up." Inuyasha suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Sango and I will search for the elder." Miroku said.

"I guess that means Inuyasha and I will search for Kaede." Kagome said.

"What about me?" Shippou asked.

"You should come with us, Shippou. It wouldn't hurt to have the image of a youkai with us." Sango said.

"Good luck." Kagome told her companions.

"Same to you, Kagome-sama." Miroku said.

The group went their separate ways, with Miroku's group heading west and Inuyasha and Kagome heading east. Kagome had climbed onto Inuyasha's back as they raced across the tall grass.

"How far do you think they've gone?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"At our size? Pretty far… The scent is still moving." Inuyasha said.

Kagome said nothing as Inuyasha continued to run through the blades of grass. Kagome noted to herself that the blades of grass were now bigger than she was. She thought about it a little before entering the village but now it really hit her. She and her friends were barely taller than Myouga and their only way to return to normal could be…

"It's gonna be okay, Kagome." Inuyasha said, almost as if he sensed Kagome's nervousness.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said gratefully.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, leading to Kagome wondering what the problem was. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I've lost the scent… Another scent is getting in the way." Inuyasha said.

"What kind of scent?" Kagome asked him.

"Wolves." Inuyasha answered.

"Is it… Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked.

"At this size, it's hard to separate the scents… But I think that's…" Inuyasha said before a giant wolf leaped in front of him.

"Oh no!" Kagome shouted in surprise at the sight of the giant wolf.

"Kagome, get off. I'll handle this wolf." Inuyasha said.

Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back and slowly distanced herself from her male companion. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and leaped at the wolf. "Even at this size, a mangy wolf is still just a mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed a Kaze no Kizu.

Even at his reduced size, Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu was still powerful enough to knock the wolf down to the ground. "Good job, Inuya---aahh!!!" Kagome shouted in shock as another wolf quickly snatched her up.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he chased after her. But the giant wolf was simply too fast and was soon out of Inuyasha's sight.

Kagome couldn't hear Inuyasha anymore as the wolf continued to run. The wolf held Kagome by her shirt's collar, carrying that in its teeth. "I guess this wolf doesn't want to hurt me… Unless it's planning to eat me after it gets back to its den." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome watched as the wolf raced across the forest. The giant trees and grass stretched out as far as she could see. The wolf eventually reached a river and began leaping across it, landing on the giant rocks. Eventually, Kagome saw a cave. The wolf began to slow down as it entered the cave.

"Have you brought food?" A feminine voice called out.

Kagome watched as she saw the giant form of Ayame approaching. The wolf let Kagome down on the ground as Ayame drew closer.

"I told you, we don't eat bugs!" Ayame shouted to the wolf as she saw a small creature let down on the ground.

Ayame drew closer to look at the bug. "Ayame-chan! It's me!" Kagome shouted to the giant wolf girl.

The giant wolf girl looked down and nearly leapt off the ground. "Ka-ka-kagome?!" She said in shock as she realized she was staring at a shrunken Kagome.

Ayame proceeded to bend down and pick up the shrunken girl and examine her closely. "This isn't some kind of trick, right?" Ayame asked.

"It's me." Kagome said.

"What happened?" Ayame asked the girl on her hand.

"We tried to enter the village of Bokeh." Kagome answered.

"Bokeh?" Ayame asked.

"It's a village of miniature youkai and humans." Kagome told the giant wolf.

"Never heard of it. So what happened?" Ayame asked.

"There's a hot spring near the village. There's an incantation that allow people bathing in that hot spring to shrink. Kaede-ba-chan said she could return us to normal. But now she's gone and we have no idea what to do." Kagome explained.

"Why did you want to enter this village?" Ayame asked.

"There's supposed to be an item there that can destroy any evil. It would have been the perfect weapon against Naraku." Kagome said.

"Do you have it?" Ayame asked.

"No. We need to find the elder but he wasn't in the village. We had split up. Inuyasha and I searched for Kaede-ba-chan while Miroku-sama, Sango-chan and Shippou-chan searched for the elder." Kagome explained.

"Kagome… Do you want to stay small forever?" Ayame asked.

"NO! Of course not!" Kagome protested.

"But I think it would be good." Ayame said.

"Huh?" Kagome let out.

"You could have Inuyasha all to yourself… And Kouga couldn't be with you at your reduced size." Ayame said. "Kouga would have to give up on you."

"But I don't want to be small forever!" Kagome protested.

"You certainly can't look for anyone now. I'll take care of you. And I'll let Kouga know that he can't be with you." Ayame said.

To Be Continued…


	4. BIG Brother

The Little Village

Chapter 4: BIG Brother

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

The miniature Inuyasha continued to chase after the giant wolf that kidnapped Kagome. As Inuyasha ran through the grass and jumped across the river, he realized he was getting close. "That bastard better not do anything to her." Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran across the fields.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly as he picked up a new scent. It was getting dark now and the scent of a fire was in the air. "The scent of fire and… Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha could smell Jaken approaching. "He's obviously lookin' for food for that human girl." Inuyasha said to himself.

As he saw Jaken, Inuyasha wondered if Sesshoumaru knew he was around. "Why must I always find food for that girl?" Jaken complained to himself.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin's voice called out to the green youkai.

"Rin, can't you see that I'm looking for food!" Jaken shouted back.

Inuyasha tried to ignore them as he decided to sneak by them. He didn't want to encounter Sesshoumaru at the moment, or ever, and avoiding this confrontation would mean not having to worry about being killed.

"Jaken-sama, what's that?" Rin said as she pointed at the miniature Inuyasha.

"Dammit…" Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he decided to run for it as fast as he could.

At his miniature size, it wasn't hard for Rin to chase after him. She eventually scooped Inuyasha up. "Ah, it's a little youkai." Rin said.

Rin examined the miniature hanyou more closely and squeaked out in surprise when she recognized him. "Aahh! It's Sesshoumaru-sama's brother!" Rin cried out.

"Let me see." Jaken said as he approached Rin and saw the shrunken hanyou. "It is Inuyasha!"

"What do ya want, Jaken?!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Wait until Sesshoumaru-sama hears about this!" Jaken said enthusiastically.

"I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped off of Rin's hands.

"Ah!" Rin cried out as she chased after Inuyasha.

Rin and Jaken attempted to catch the small hanyou but he continued to evade their maneuvers. "Ha! You're too damn slow!" Inuyasha let out.

A giant hand quickly swooped up the tiny Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that he was in Sesshoumaru's grasp. "Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, well… Inuyasha. To what do we owe the honor of your little visit?" Sesshoumaru quipped.

"I didn't come for a fight." Inuyasha said.

"Obviously. Myouga would present more of a challenge at this point." Sesshoumaru said.

"Are ya gonna let me go?" Inuyasha asked his big brother.

"Tell me. Why are you so small?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We were goin' to the village of Bokeh." Inuyasha said.

"I would be correct in assuming your compatriots are as miniscule as you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, yeah… We've all been shrunk." Inuyasha admitted.

"Interesting… You've wandered quite far from where Bokeh supposedly is. Well, far for your pathetic size." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, yeah… You gonna let me go or not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why did you go to Bokeh?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring Inuyasha's own question.

"There's supposed to be some kinda power there that can destroy any evil." Inuyasha said.

"How flattering that you think such a pathetic power could be used against me." Sesshoumaru said.

"It's not meant for you! It's to kill that bastard, Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Hhmmpphh… Interesting…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah. You gonna let me go? Some wolves kidnapped Kagome!" Inuyasha protested.

"Your size is finally equal to your helplessness." Sesshoumaru quipped.

"I will allow you to gain this power and destroy that pathetic Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.

"Great…" Inuyasha said as he prepared to leap off of Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Not so fast, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.

"What now?!" Inuyasha cried out.

"You're as pathetic as ever. How will you rescue this girl from the wolves at your size?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll kick their damn asses, that's how!" Inuyasha protested.

"I will accompany you and see to it that your miniature companion is rescued." Sesshoumaru said.

"Great…" Inuyasha sarcastically let out.

"I will make sure you retrieve this power, as it is apparent that you can not be trusted to handle this on your own." Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you also gonna make sure we find Kaede-baba too?" Inuyasha sarcastically asked.

"I assume this woman is instrumental to your goal." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, well, she's s'pposed to return us to normal size but she's missin' too." Inuyasha said.

"You truly are pathetic." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru prepared to sniff the air for the scent of wolves. Once he picked up their scent, he began to walk towards their direction. Jaken and Rin followed. Sesshoumaru handed his little brother over to Rin. "Play with him for awhile." He told Rin.

"Great…" Inuyasha sarcastically said.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Shrunken Slayer

The Little Village

Chapter 5: The Shrunken Slayer

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Houshi-sama, would you hurry up?" Sango requested.

"I am moving as fast as I can." Miroku said in response to Sango's request.

"Maybe I should have gone with Inuyasha. I'm worried about Kirara." Sango said.

"We're finally giving Inuyasha and Kagome a chance to be alone. They haven't had that kind of opportunity in a long time." Shippou explained.

"He's right, Sango. After we clear through this grass, we should be able to find a village. From there, we should find out what happened to the elder." Miroku said.

"How exactly are we going to find out at our current size? It's not as if we could approach someone and ask them." Sango said.

"Sango, you underestimate me. At our current size, it would be very easy to eavesdrop on a juicy conversation." Miroku said.

Sango ignored Miroku's comment as she walked through the tall grass. Shippou leaped onto Miroku's shoulder. The group eventually reached an end to the grass and spotted a village in the distance.

"Now follow me." Miroku said as he walked towards the village.

Sango watched as Miroku avoided all the normal sized people walking down the streets. At his present size, nobody saw him and he easily avoided being stepped on. Sango followed as best she could. She avoided being stepped on as she chased after Miroku.

"Miroku, where are we going?" Shippou asked the itinerant monk.

"A place where men talk. At our present size, it would be easy to learn of any useful information." Miroku said.

"And where do men talk?" Sango asked as she caught up to Miroku.

"It isn't proper for a lady to know of such things." Miroku told Sango as he snuck into a Geisha House.

Sango quickly followed Miroku as he snuck under a table. "And now we wait." Miroku told his companions.

The group waited under the table for hours and heard many stories. Unfortunately, not one story was related to the miniature elder. As the day gave way to night, they grew restless. They had waited patiently for any news but learned nothing. "I guess Miroku really doesn't know what he's talking about." Shippou finally said.

"Patience. Patience." Miroku told his companions.

The group remained silent as two men sat by the table. "Has your daughter enjoyed her new present?" The first man asked the second.

"Indeed she has. I'll have to thank you for catching that little youkai. It's a great pet."

"Think nothing of it. He claimed to be some sort of elder but he was just a shrimp."

That was everything that the shrunken group needed to hear. They waited for the men to finish their drinks and leave. They followed after the man whose daughter had the village elder as a pet. They followed him as he walked out of the village. They walked through the grass of the field and spotted a house in the middle of the field. The small group watched as the man opened the door and went into the house, closing the door behind him.

"How are we going to get inside?" Sango asked as they approached the house.

"Let's look for some kind of hole. There has to be something. If not, we'll have to make our own entrance." Miroku responded.

The three small travelers approached the door, searching for a hole to enter. "I don't see anything." Sango said as they continued to search for an entrance.

"Keep looking. We may have to find something." Miroku told Sango.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Shippou excitedly yelled out.

"What did you find?" Sango asked as she and Miroku approached him.

"There's a small hole here. We'll have to crawl but we should be able to get inside." Shippou said as he pointed towards a small hole in the wood.

"Excellent work, Shippou." Miroku told the young fox child.

"He he… Where would you be without me?" Shippou boasted.

Miroku attempted to crawl in first and found it easy to enter. Sango followed and Shippou crawled in last. After Shippou climbed in, the sickle of a Kusarigama blocked the path back outside. "What?!" Sango cried out.

"Well, well… Looks like we have an infestation problem." Kagura said as she approached the shrunken group.

"Kagura!" The miniature Miroku shouted.

Before the group could react, a giant hand quickly scooped them up. "Kohaku!" Sango cried out as she realized she was in her brother's hand.

To Be Continued…


	6. Men

The Little Village

Chapter 6: Men

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Ayame! Ayame! Where are you?" Kouga shouted as he entered Ayame's cave.

The young wolf had received a summons from Ayame through a wolf messenger. He had no idea why he had been summoned and sought to rectify that as soon as he possibly could. He could smell the faint presence of Kagome's scent in the air. "Ayame, what's going on? Was Kagome here?"

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted as she rushed to greet her visitor.

"Ayame, what's going on here?" Kouga asked as Ayame rushed over to hug him.

"It is about Kagome. Something happened. Don't worry, I didn't do anything wrong. I just thought you should know…" Ayame told Kouga as she let go of him.

"What's going on?" Kouga asked again.

Ayame realized it was now or never and led Kouga further into the cave. Kagome's scent was getting stronger. Ayame stopped, pausing before the wolves before her. She nodded her head and the wolves moved to greet Kouga. "Wait right here, okay?" Ayame asked Kouga.

Kouga said nothing but stood still. He wasn't used to showing patience. Ayame wandered to the back of the cave and returned a scant few moments later. She held her hands out together and Kouga noticed that something small was on her hands. Kouga noticed that the small thing had Kagome's scent. He finally looked down and understood why the small thing in Ayame's hands had Kagome's scent. It was Kagome. A severely reduced in size Kagome.

"Kagome?! What the hell?!" Kouga immediately shouted at the sight of the shrunken miko.

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome said.

"Kagome, what the hell happened?" Kouga asked.

"We were trying to enter the village of Bokeh." Kagome said.

"Bokeh?! The village of twerps?! Why?!" Kouga asked.

"Power to kill Naraku, the elder was gone and so was the miko that could return them to normal. So they split up. One of my wolves kidnapped Kagome and so I called you." Ayame explained. "You can see that you can't be with Kagome now, can't you?"

"The hell I can't! If I can't restore Kagome to normal, I'll just shrink to her size!" Kouga impulsively stated.

"WHAT?!" Ayame shouted. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU HAVE TO LEAD US! OR DID YOU FORGET YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES?!"

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Kouga shouted back.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY TO YOUR TRIBE AND TO ME!"

"TO YOU?! THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

At that moment, Ayame didn't say anything back. Kouga's words had really hurt her. Tears began forming in her eyes and Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Ayame quickly shot her hands out to Kouga, to hand him the shrunken miko.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT KAGOME SO BADLY, YOU CAN TAKE THE BUG!" Ayame finally shouted back.

Kouga picked up the small Kagome and watched as Ayame ran to the back of the cave, tears running down her eyes. "Kouga-kun, go talk to her." Kagome pleaded.

"And what am I supposed to say?" Kouga asked as he brought Kagome closer to his ear.

"She's jealous of me but she did take care of me. We could really use her help." Kagome said.

"Fine…" Kouga answered.

Kouga walked over to Ayame and heard her crying. He paused at first, unsure of what to say. Finally the words came to him. "Thank you, Ayame."

"Huh?" Ayame let out.

"You were right. I can't act impulsively. I have to think of my tribe. I have responsibilities to all the wolves." Kouga said.

"Th-that's right! And how can a bug-sized human be your mate?" Ayame responded.

"That's… not what we should talk about now. We have to help Kagome." Kouga said.

"Yo-you're right… I'm not that great a fighter but with you there, I know I can do it." Ayame said.

"So it's like I said. Thank you, Ayame." Kouga said.

"Now we need to find Inuyasha." Kagome told her large friends.

"The stupid dog's as small as you, right? Heh, I gotta see this!" Kouga said. "Hhmm… What's that smell?"

"What's wrong, Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"I smell someone approaching…" Kouga stated.

"Is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Not quite…" Kouga told the girls.

"Do you recognize the scent?" Ayame asked.

"It smells like… Sesshoumaru…" Kouga stated.

Kouga quickly handed Kagome back to Ayame and rushed to face the invading Sesshoumaru. "Move." Sesshoumaru said as he saw Kouga standing before him.

"What do you want?" Kouga asked.

"I have come for the shrunken girl. Inuyasha misplaced her." Sesshoumaru told the wolf.

"Over my dead body!" Kouga shouted as he charged at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he merely punched the charging wolf. Kouga fell to the ground and Sesshoumaru moved further into the cave. Kouga watched as a strange little green imp and a small human girl appeared behind Sesshoumaru. The little human girl put her hands up to her ear and then set her hands down to the ground. And then Kouga saw the tiny Inuyasha rush forward. He was about the same size as Kagome, a little smaller than one of Kouga's fingers.

"KAGOME!" The tiny Inuyasha shouted as he ran deeper into the cave.

Kouga stood on his feet and followed after the shrunken hanyou. Ayame had placed Kagome on the ground as soon as she heard Inuyasha's voice. The group watched as the shrunken pair were reunited.

"Inuyasha! I-I was so scared…" Kagome let out as soon as Inuyasha approached her.

Kagome was crying a little as she embraced the hanyou. "Aaww… aren't they cute together?" Ayame said.

"Hey, hey, get away from Kagome, you little mutt!" Kouga shouted.

Inuyasha and Kagome ignored everyone else as they stood still for a few more moments. Finally, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and looked at him. "Inuyasha, what's Sesshoumaru doing here?"

"He doesn't think we can handle this so he's butting in." Inuyasha protested.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Ayame shouted.

"You can do whatever you like. Rin, take those two." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Rin approached the shrunken pair and let her hands out. Inuyasha and Kagome climbed onto Rin's hands. And so, the group set out of the cave in search of Kaede.

To Be Continued…


	7. Captured

The Little Village

Chapter 7: Captured

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Ugh… Where… am I?" Sango said as she regained consciousness, noticing that she couldn't see a thing.

"Sango… Are you okay?" Shippou asked.

"Ugh… What happened?" Sango asked.

"We were captured by Kohaku and Kagura." Shippou said.

"I don't remember…" Sango said.

"You tried to use the hidden weapons in your armor… Only to discover they weren't there…" Shippou said.

Sango's mind raced back to her last memories… She and her companions were in Kohaku's hand… Sango remembered leaping out at Kagura and attempting to slash her only to find she didn't have a weapon… Sango remembered Kagura swatting her like a bug…

"I remember." Sango said.

"Good." Miroku said.

"Where are we?" Sango asked.

"Shippou, use your fire power. Sango should see this." Miroku said.

A blue flame lit the area for Sango. The three stared at a large collection of what looked to be brown dolls. Very similar in design to what Naraku uses when he has a fake running around. But these dolls were moving and their forms were looking straight at Sango, Miroku and Shippou. And as these dolls were quite a big larger than the three, Shippou's fire disappeared. "These things scare me…" Shippou told his friends.

"Sshh… Give me a moment to think of something." Sango said.

"A moment?" Shippou asked.

"We're still alive. The question is… why?" Sango stated.

"It's simple." One of the dolls stated in Naraku's voice. "I want you to destroy the item of Bokeh."

"Naraku!" Miroku shouted in frustration.

"You can enter Bokeh now. Sango, you will go and destroy the item." The doll stated.

"And if I don't?" Sango asked.

"I hold two of your friends hostage. I hold your brother hostage. You will do as I command. Do as I command and I may even restore you to your proper size."

"And the elder? I need him to find this item." Sango said.

"You will meet the elder on your way back." The doll informed her.

"If this item frightens you so badly, why don't you destroy it? Create a lackey to do your dirty work like you always do?" Miroku asked.

"If I were to create a lackey, it would die instantly when it came into contact with the item. But Sango? She could destroy it with ease." The doll told them.

"Sango…" Miroku said.

"I'll be okay, Houshi-sama. I'll do whatever it takes." Sango told him.

A large amount of mist swept into the area and a flash of white light appeared. Kanna had suddenly appeared in the room. Her form was larger than life to the shrunken group. She bent down to pick up the miniature Sango. Kanna seemingly disappeared from view, at least to Miroku and Shippou. Sango watched as Kanna carried her out of the depilated hut and into the forest. Sango wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything that would actually elicit a response from Kanna. As they drew nearer to Bokeh, Kanna bent down and put Sango on the ground.

"Go." Kanna commanded.

Sango didn't say a word as she walked back to Bokeh. Her mind raced over what she would do next. As she walked past the tall grass, she saw a large feather in the distance lower down to the ground. Kagura stepped off the feather, holding something in her hands. "Where are you, little bug?" Kagura asked.

Sango stepped forward, approaching Kagura. She touched her hand against Kagura's foot. "Oh, there you are." Kagura said as she looked down at Sango.

"Where's the elder?" Sango asked Kagura. "Naraku said I would meet him on my way back."

Kagura said nothing as she bent down and placed a small man on the ground. A human man. "Here he is." Kagura told Sango.

"You're… human…" Sango said.

"I'm sorry. I went to find my daughter. I had thought she was dead for so long and only recently learned she was alive. But I was captured and now…" The elder told Sango.

"Less chatting, more moving." Kagura ordered.

Sango and the elder walked towards Bokeh, discussing their situation along the way. "So your daughter's alive?" Sango asked.

"Yes. I was going to see her when I was captured by that woman." The elder said.

"Is your daughter a shrunken person?" Sango asked.

"No. She's normal sized. It was after I thought that she had died that I shrunk myself and came to reside in Bokeh. I haven't been the elder for very long." The elder said.

"So you have spiritual powers… Say… can you… return someone to normal size?" Sango asked.

To Be Continued…


	8. Found

The Little Village

Chapter 8: Found

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

As Kouga and Ayame traveled with Sesshoumaru's group, they wondered just where they were going. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on Rin's shoulder. The young human girl was talking to Kagome.

"What's it like to be so small?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Well… It's a little scary." Kagome said.

"Heh… Little…" Rin chuckled.

"I'm not really scared, you know." Kagome said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

Kagome said nothing. She merely looked at Inuyasha. She turned back to look at Rin. "Because… I know things will work out."

Kouga said nothing but his mind raced to his responsibilities to his people and Kagome's current shrunken size. How could she be his at that size? How could he lead his people at her size? And of course, the implications that Inuyasha was also Kagome's size hit him. He's the only one who could be with her now…

"Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"Hhmm? What is it?" Kouga wondered.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine…" Kouga said.

"Maybe I should go." Ayame said.

"What? Why?" Kouga questioned.

"You're just so worried about Kagome right now… You don't need me… And you don't want me…" Ayame said.

"That's not true." Kouga said.

"It is. That's okay… I'll just go…" Ayame said.

"Do whatever you wish." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, fine then… I'll just go…" Ayame said as she turned around and ran off.

"Go after her!" Kagome demanded.

"I… can't…" Kouga said.

Kagome said nothing but was furious at Kouga's actions with Ayame. Inuyasha said nothing as he thought of Kouga's frustrations. He should tell Kagome to not say anything. But he was more concerned about finding Kaede and Kirara. The group continued past the mountains as Ayame ran into the forest. As they walked up the cliffs, Kagome and Inuyasha felt uncomfortable sitting on Rin's shoulder.

"Come on…" Inuyasha said as Kagome climbed onto his back.

Inuyasha leaped off of Rin and ran ahead of the rest of the group. "Don't go too far!" Rin shouted.

Inuyasha said nothing as he raced ahead. At his current size, Inuyasha felt comfortable running across the mountain path. Kagome held on tight as Inuyasha raced ahead of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha continued to move as fast as his little body would take him. "I don't see them anymore." Kagome told Inuyasha as she looked back.

"They'll catch u--- whoa!" Inuyasha said, stopping his sentence just as suddenly as he stopped moving.

"What?" Kagome asked as she faced forward and saw the light of a shikigami.

The shikigami signaled for Inuyasha and Kagome to climb aboard. "Do we… climb aboard?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah… Kikyou should know what to do…" Inuyasha said as he climbed onto the shikigami's back.

The shikigami raced through the sky as fast as it could. It wasn't long before they were flying into a cave. The shikigami took the two shrunken companions into the cave, moving through the barrier. Inuyasha and Kagome soon found themselves on the ground, staring at the giant form of Kikyou before them. "Kikyou." Inuyasha said.

Kikyou turned down and the undead miko smiled at the sight of the miniature Inuyasha and Kagome. "Welcome."

Inuyasha immediately caught the scents of Kaede and Kirara in the cave. "Kikyou, what's going on? Why do I smell Kaede-baba and Kirara?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we're here, Inuyasha." Kaede's voice called out.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Kaede stepped out of the shadows with Kirara. Sango's pet immediately reduced its size, but was still much larger than Inuyasha and Kagome, before rushing over to its small friends and licking them. "Hey, cut it out!" Kagome cried out.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked.

"We need a new plan. Naraku knows about your trip to Bokeh and captured your other friends." Kikyou said.

"But you captured Kaede-ba-chan and Kirara!" Kagome protested.

"No… I rescued them." Kikyou explained.

"How do you know Naraku kidnapped our friends?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've been spying on him. Right now, he's forcing Sango to destroy the item. If she doesn't, Naraku will kill your other friends." Kikyou explained.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"You're going to help Sango." Kikyou said.

"What?!" Kagome let out.

To Be Continued…


	9. Trying To Help

The Little Village

Chapter 9: Trying To Help

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Ayame had picked up Sango's scent as she was running through the forest. Ayame stopped suddenly, and thought about her options. Kouga had rejected her and the others thought she was useless. But if she could help Sango, she could prove herself to the others. Ayame followed Sango's scent until it disappeared…

"Huh? Her scent disappeared. Where'd she go?" Ayame asked herself, before realization hit… "Ah, she's in that miniature village now."

The red-headed wolf girl took a few steps back, and backed herself right into Kagura. Naraku's minion quickly grabbed the wolf-girl with both her arms. "AAHH!!!" Ayame screamed.

"Settle down, wolf-girl." Kagura said.

Kagura saw the miniature Sango appear out of the grass. "Kagura, let her go!" Sango cried out.

"You go back into that village and do as commanded, little slayer." Kagura told Sango.

"Wait… Wait… I can help you…" Ayame told Kagura.

"How, exactly? Don't you hate me for killing your fellow wolves?" Kagura asked Ayame.

"But as long as Kagome's alive, I can't be with Kouga. Even if Kagome's currently the size of a blade of grass, Kouga will still pick her." Ayame said.

"Kagome's a bit smaller than that but I get your point. So, how exactly would you help me?" Kagura asked.

"I'll keep an eye on Sango. Make sure she doesn't do anything funny." Ayame said.

"And at your present size, how would you accomplish that?" Kagura asked.

"Uumm… uumm… you can't shrink me?" Ayame asked.

"Of course I can't." Kagura said.

"Well… guess you'll have to let me go…" Ayame said.

"Heh… Not so fast… You, little slayer, bring the village elder here. He has the power to shrink Ayame." Kagura said.

The shrunken Sango cursed her options as she went back into the village. The elder was waiting for her. "I saw what happened. We don't have much choice now, do we?" The elder asked Sango.

Sango nodded and led the elder back to Kagura. Kagura looked down at the miniature humans that approached. "Well, can you do it now or not?" Kagura asked.

"I need the spring's power. I can't do it on my own. I can only restore people to normal size." The elder told Kagura.

A saimyoushou flew down to Kagura to lead the way. Kagura led the way for Ayame and the shrunken humans. They eventually reached the hot spring in the back of the cave. The saiyoushou watched as the elder began chanting. The water began to light up.

"Well?" Kagura asked Ayame.

"I have to go in there? My clothes are gonna get all wet…" Ayame said.

"I don't care. Do whatever you want. Just get in the water." Kagura told Ayame.

"But…" Ayame said.

Ayame looked down at Sango and saw the shrunken girl nod. Ayame motioned for the elder to turn around. The elder did so. "And that flying bug's gotta go too." Ayame said.

Kagura nodded and sliced the saimyoushou with a single wind blade. Ayame began to remove her clothing. Ayame quickly stripped herself naked. Kagura stared at the naked wolf girl and watched as she walked over to the spring. As Ayame stripped herself naked, Sango stepped in front of the elder and nodded. The elder knew what it was time to do. He closed his eyes and began chanting lowly. Sango quickly began growing and felt her clothing rip against the strain of her expanding body.

"Hhmm? Why are you stopping?" Kagura asked Ayame.

Ayame nervously moved closer to the water but Kagura's suspicions had been raised. Kagura turned around to the sight of Sango, naked and half her normal size, charging at her. Kagura prepared to defend herself but felt someone grab her arm before she could strike at the shrunken Sango. Ayame had grabbed hold of Kagura's arms as Sango charged forward. Sango continued to grow as she connected with Kagura. The growing Sango and the normal-sized Ayame attempted to push Kagura back into the water.

Kagura groaned as she felt herself unsuccessfully able to stop Ayame and the growing girl. "I'm not going down there alone!" Kagura shouted as she managed to create a powerful gust of wind.

Kagura's gust knocked all four girls into the water. They immediately began shrinking as Ayame held Kagura down in the water. Sango quickly moved to escape but couldn't stop the shrinking process. To Sango's amazement, she stopped shrinking when she was at the exact height she had been before. Kagura and Ayame continued to shrink until they reached her size. Once they realized they would not shrink any more, Ayame and Sango held onto the clothed Kagura as they got out of the water.

"Elder, we're okay now… Just… naked…" Ayame said.

"Elder?" Sango called out, unable to find him.

"That gust probably killed him. He was a little bug facing my power." Kagura said.

Ayame took that as a sign to cause Kagura pain. "And you're the only one with clothes on, too." Ayame said.

"Oww… oww… Alright, you can let go…" Kagura said.

"I don't think so." Sango said as she punched Kagura in the stomach.

Kagura lost consciousness, leaving the shrunken and naked Ayame and Sango to wonder what they could do next.

"SANGO-CHAN!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha rushed into the cave. Kagome riding on his back.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, unsure of what to make of the sight of the naked girls before him. The two girls screamed at the sight of Inuyasha and tried desperately to cover themselves. "Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground and Kagome rushed over to her naked friends. "Kagura… But we got her." Sango said as the girls stopped trying to cover themselves.

"We?" Kagome asked.

"I couldn't have done it without Ayame. Thank you, Ayame." Sango said.

Ayame blushed upon receiving Sango's thanks. "Thank you… It feels good to be useful." Ayame said.

To Be Continued…


	10. Amazement

The Little Village

Chapter 10: Amazement

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

While Inuyasha was still on the ground, the girls surveyed their situation. Sango and Ayame were shrunk and naked and there was no clothing that would fit them. Kagura was still unconscious.

"We can't take Kagura's clothing." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Ayame asked.

"Because we're not killing Kagura." Sango said.

"Inuyasha will be up soon and I don't want to have to use that word again. Can you hide in your clothes, Ayame-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Okay." Ayame said.

The girls raced to Ayame's clothes to hide. Inuyasha blushed as he rose to his feet to the sight of the naked girls disappearing into Ayame's clothes. Inuyasha immediately turned around. "So, you don't want me to kill Kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"NO!" Kagome shouted back.

"What do I do with her then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Take her back to Bokeh!" Kagome shouted.

"And I'm supposed to leave you three here? We're all shrunk and Sango and Ayame are naked." Inuyasha said.

Kagome couldn't say anything. Inuyasha was completely right. Sango and Ayame couldn't stay in the cave in their current condition. But it didn't take long for Kagome to think of something. "Inuyasha, give me your clothes!" Kagome shouted back.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome rushed away from Ayame's oversized clothes and towards Inuyasha. "Just the top, really. I need your jacket and shirt for Sango-chan and Ayame-chan." Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged and removed them for Kagome. Didn't mean anything to him as they were poor substitutions. Kagome watched, trying her best to stop from blushing over seeing Inuyasha without a shirt of any kind on. It was finally too much for her and she turned around. "You're gonna have to turn around." Inuyasha said.

Kagome did so, trying to keep from blushing too noticeably. She reached her arms out for the clothes and Inuyasha handed them to her. "I've seen Inuyasha without any kind of shirt on before… So why am I so nervous now?" Kagome thought to herself as she raced back to her friends.

"Here… You'll have to wear these for right now." Kagome told her naked friends as she handed them the clothes Inuyasha had given her.

Ayame immediately picked out the red jacket. Sango was forced to take the white shirt. "Kouga's not gonna like this." Ayame said.

"It doesn't really matter right now, does it? We have to take care of Kagura and get back to the village." Sango told Ayame.

Kagome watched as the two naked girls dressed themselves in Inuyasha's clothes. Their clothes covered them, leaving only their legs exposed. "Well… They fit… Barely…" Kagome said.

"Are they dressed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Barely…" Kagome said.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked.

The girls said nothing as they approached Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up the unconscious Kagura and began to walk out of the cave. The girls quickly followed after him. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Not a problem." Inuyasha replied.

"What are we going to do with Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"We're takin' her to the village. Let them lock her up." Inuyasha said.

As they walked out of the cave, Ayame stared in amazement at the sheer size of everything around her. She had seen how small Kagome and the others were but to see everything from their shrunken size amazed her. The blades of grass were taller than she was and the sheer amount of grass seemed to go on as far as the eye could see. Ayame stopped at the sight of a giant woman before her. A young woman dressed in the typical garb of the miko. The normal-sized miko looked down at the shrunken group and Ayame was awestruck by just how big she was. Ayame couldn't even think of what to compare her size to when she was normal-sized. The miko, who looked a little like Kagome, was bigger than a tree would have been in terms of relative scale.

"What's Kikyou doing here?" Sango asked.

"She's helping us." Inuyasha said.

Kikyou looked down at the group and saw Inuyasha carrying an unconscious and miniature Kagura in his arms. "What are you doing with her?" Kikyou asked.

"We're taking her to the village to imprison her." Kagome said.

"Why not just kill her?" Kikyou asked.

"No! That is not up for debate!" Kagome protested.

Ayame was quite taken aback by Kagome's stern protest. She was about the size of a bug and she hadn't lost a shred of her resolve. Kagome had lost her height, but not her resolve.

"Do as you please. She won't be much of a threat from this point." Kikyou said.

"Kikyou, are you coming with us?" Sango asked.

"I will wait here. I can defend myself should Naraku attack." Kikyou told the miniature group.

"The elder's missing after Kagura's attack. We fear the worst. We won't be able to get the item at this rate." Ayame finally said.

"Hhmm? A wolf?" Kikyou said, finally acknowledging Ayame.

"THE ELDER IS MISSING! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Ayame shouted back to Kikyou.

Kikyou sighed. "Wait for me in the village. I will join you."

"And you have a change of clothes, right?" Kagome asked, not wanting Inuyasha to… act like Inuyasha.

"I am the one who has helped Kaede with this from the beginning. I prepared myself in case I too needed to shrink." Kikyou explained. "But I can see you weren't completely prepared."

"We… Kagura really surprised us." Sango said, embarrassed to be wearing clothes borrowed from Inuyasha.

"Let's go." Kagome said.

"I will handle everything. I will find your shrunken friends and the missing elder. Wait for me in the village." Kikyou said.

Kikyou walked away from the miniature group as Ayame looked on, surprised at the interaction she had just seen between Kagome and the miko called Kikyou. "Uumm… What exactly is your story with that miko?" Ayame asked.

"It's a long story." Kagome said.

Inuyasha had already left to enter the village, leaving the girls to run after him. As they raced through the tall grass, Ayame finally understood the situation. She saw signs of the village. As the group entered the village, Inuyasha approached one of the youkai.

"Hey, this woman needs to be locked up." Inuyasha said.

"Hhmm?" The one eyed youkai let out in acknowledgment.

"She killed the elder!" Inuyasha shouted.

To Be Continued…


	11. A Relaxing Bath

The Little Village

Chapter 11: A Relaxing Bath

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

"Geez, Inuyasha sure caused a panic." Kagome told Ayame and Sango.

The girls said nothing, remembering only the panic caused when Inuyasha proclaimed that Kagura had killed the village elder. It had only been an hour and the panic that spread through the village still hadn't subsided. Even though there wasn't any confirmation that the elder was actually dead.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame had managed to slip away from the crowds and retreated to the village hot spring. As they approached the water, they began to strip. It was an easy task for Ayame and Sango as they simply slid out of the clothes they had borrowed from Inuyasha. But it took Kagome more time to remove her clothes. Sango and Ayame watched as Kagome stripped herself naked, Ayame especially curious at the sight of Kagome's bra and panties. Ayame watched, fascinated, as Kagome removed her underwear.

"Something wrong, Ayame-chan?" The now naked Kagome asked.

Ayame shook her head. "No…" Ayame let out as she let her long hair down.

"Then let's go into the spring." Sango told her friends.

The girls wasted no time in climbing into the hot water. They each felt a surge of exhilaration as the warm water embraced their bodies.

"This is nice…" Kagome said.

"Are you sure we can trust this Kikyou woman?" Ayame asked.

An awkward silence filled the air. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Ayame asked, confused by the silence.

"Kikyou… is my previous incarnations. Her soul was reborn within me." Kagome finally said.

"Hhmm… But if she's your past life, how can she still be alive?" Ayame asked.

"A witch kidnapped Kagome-chan and revived Kikyou. Kagome-chan reclaimed her soul, but…" Sango said, stopping when she saw the look of pain on Kagome's face.

"I see… I had no idea…" Ayame said.

"It's not exactly a normal existence." Kagome said.

The girls said nothing more. They merely looked out at the forest. A very large man wandered through the forest, finally stopping to sit by a tree close to the village. "They really can't see us, right?" Ayame asked.

"We're fine." Kagome told her worried friend.

Ayame said nothing. She seemed fascinated about the size of the man sitting by the tree. He was so large… Ayame stood up and the water dripped down her naked body and the breeze pressed against her skin.

"Ayame-chan? Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Ayame turned to face Kagome. She could see the concern on Kagome's face as her body rested under the water. Ayame said nothing and turned to face the giant man sitting by the tree.

"Ayame-chan?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

Ayame turned again to face Kagome. She saw the water slide down Kagome's naked body, she saw the look of genuine concern on Kagome's face.

"What if… we have to stay like this?" Ayame asked.

"That won't happen. Inuyasha will…" Kagome began to say.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Ayame shouted back, interrupting Kagome.

"Ayame-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Even if we're stuck like this forever, Inuyasha is small too. His parts will fit you." Ayame said.

"Fit…" Kagome repeated, blushing deeply at Ayame's insinuation.

"You're scared." Sango said as she began to stand up.

"Of course I'm scared…" Ayame said.

"You're not the only one." Kagome told Ayame.

"Huh?" Ayame asked.

"Every time I go into battle, I'm scared. I'm scared I'll lose my life, or that I'll lose my friends. This is scary. We could stay like this for the rest of our lives. Do you think Inuyasha wants that? Do you think I want that?" Kagome asked.

"But…" Ayame stammered.

"I thought you were very brave when you helped me against Kagura. I know that bravery sometimes doesn't last but we still need you to be strong." Sango told Ayame.

Ayame nodded. She looked behind her to see the giant man standing up and leaving. She turned around to face her friends. The concern on their faces worried Ayame.

"I'll… be okay… We can do this…" Ayame told her friends.

Kagome and Sango smiled. But the smiles on their faces quickly gave way to fear. "What is it?" Ayame asked.

Kagome and Sango rose their arms up and pointed. Ayame turned around to see giant a man in a baboon pelt. Naraku… And it appeared that Naraku was looking down at the shrunken girls.

To Be Continued…


	12. Encounter

The Little Village

Chapter 12: Encounter

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

As Kikyou stared at the passing Saimyoushou, she knew that Naraku had to be nearby. Even if he was, he still couldn't enter the village. Inuyasha and the others were safe. But some of his friends were not safe. As Kikyou searched the area, she sent her shikigami to search the area. After searching throughout the day, a shikigami returned to her, bearing the news that she wanted to learn.

"So, Kanna has taken Inuyasha's friends away, huh." Kikyou mused to herself.

As Kikyou mulled her options, she could feel the presence of another approaching. A young human girl rushed forward, looking down on the ground for something. She stopped suddenly at the sight of Kikyou.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that someone else was…" She said.

"Rin, what are you doing?!" A voice belonging to a small green imp called out.

"It's rare to see humans traveling with youkai." Kikyou said at the sight of Jaken.

It wasn't long before Kouga and Sesshoumaru appeared before the undead miko. The sight of Kagome's previous incarnation caused Kouga to pause. "K-Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"No… Kagome should be in Bokeh right now." Kikyou replied.

"Oh…" Rin said, disappointed.

"And what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Searching for Inuyasha's other friends. They were captured by Kanna." Kikyou explained to the others.

"I don't care about that… I need to make sure Kagome's okay." Kouga said.

"At your present size, you won't be able to reach her… or Ayame…" Kikyou said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Kouga asked.

"Exactly what it sounded like." Kikyou answered.

Kouga immediately reached out to grab Kikyou… Upon placing his hands on Kikyou's shoulders, his tone grew louder.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Kouga shouted.

Kikyou said nothing as a light emerged from her body, forcing Kouga back and onto the ground. "It means that Ayame has also been shrunk." Kikyou stated. "And don't you even think about doing that again."

The others said nothing and watched as Kouga shrugged the experience off and stood up again. "Fine." He said.

"I'm going to search for Inuyasha's friends. You are welcome to do as you wish." Kikyou said as she walked away from Sesshoumaru's group.

"The nerve of that woman!" Jaken said as soon as Kikyou had vanished from sight.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he walked after her. "Wait, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried out as he and Rin chased after him. This left Kouga alone and unsure… But he couldn't be alone at that moment.

"Dammit…" Kouga said to himself as he chased after Kikyou.

To Be Continued…


	13. Giant Evil

The Little Village

Chapter 13: Giant Evil

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

As Kagome and her friends stared up at the giant Naraku, a look of terror came over them. It wasn't long before Kagome realized that everyone in the village was looking up at the giant form of the evil hanyou. The villagers saw Naraku smile.

"We- we should get dressed…" Kagome said.

But the girls were paralyzed with fear. They couldn't move from the water. Just the sight of Naraku's gigantic imposing figure was enough to scare them to death.

"He- he shouldn't be able to do anything to us right now…" Kagome said.

"B-but he shouldn't even be able to see us…" Ayame replied.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he rushed over to the girls.

Inuyasha paused. At the mere sight of the girls naked asses, he stopped moving. Inuyasha's call brought a sense of ease to the girls and they turned to face him, without covering themselves. It wasn't that long ago that Inuyasha had seen Ayame and Sango naked, but now he was also staring at Kagome's naked body. The girls wondered why the topless Inuyasha looked so nervous and then remembered that they were only wearing the drops of water from their bath.

"Aaahhhh!!!" Kagome screamed as she and her friends attempted to cover themselves with their arms.

Naraku let loose a chuckle, indicating his amusement at the antics of Inuyasha and his friends.

"T-thi-this isn't the time for that…" Inuyasha said.

"He-he's right… Modesty isn't our biggest concern with a giant Naraku looking down at us." Kagome said.

Kagome and her friends stood up again, giving Inuyasha another view of their naked bodies. Inuyasha blushed as he stared at them, his eyes focused on Kagome's form.

"L-let's get outta here!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to draw attention away from Kagome's naked body and more on the giant Naraku staring down at them.

"Why hasn't he done anything?" Ayame asked.

"Huh?" The others wondered aloud.

"Naraku's just standing there, cackling. He hasn't actually done anything… Why not?" Ayame asked.

"He can see us, right? He wouldn't be looking down at the village if he couldn't… And he wouldn't have laughed as we fumbled around Inuyasha." Sango said.

"But he can't actually enter the village. He can't just squish us." Kagome said.

"Then how is he… Wait… What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's what?" Kagome asked.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt towards the water.

An extremely small version of Naraku, smaller than Inuyasha and his friend, popped out of the water. Its size was directly proportional to the size that Inuyasha and his friends were to the real Naraku.

"That bastard! That's how he knew where the village was and what we were doing!" Inuyasha shouted.

"He's been looking through the eyes of this thing?!" Kagome shouted in shock.

"YEAH!" Inuyasha replied as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The girls watched as the miniature fake-Naraku was vaporized. "Good job, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she moved to hug him. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and found himself being hugged. Kagome had forgotten that she was wearing her birthday suit until she felt her breasts press against Inuyasha's chest.

"Ka-ka-ka-kagome?!" Inuyasha let out in shock.

"Hey, I don't want to see that!" Ayame shouted.

Inuyasha and Kagome were too embarrassed to move. They didn't know exactly how to end the embarrassing scene while still keeping whatever dignity they had left.

But Inuyasha eventually pulled away from Kagome and looked up towards the giant Naraku. "Can't hurt us, can you!" Inuyasha shouted out.

Naraku did naught but laugh. "What's he doing?" Kagome asked.

"He's laughing at us…" Sango said.

"That bastard can't do anything to us. You girls go get dressed." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah…" Kagome said, embarrassed by the entire situation.

As Kagome, Sango and Ayame left to get dressed, they saw something approach them. It was another miniature Naraku. This one the same size as them.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw the other Naraku.

"Inuyasha…" The miniature Naraku said. "Come out peacefully or I will destroy this village."

"What?!" Inuyasha defiantly shouted.

"You and your friends must surrender and leave the village now or I will destroy it." The miniature Naraku stated.

"Like hell!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Do you really think you are in a position to argue? What about the girls, do they want to be responsible for this town's destruction? If I were to destroy the town, what makes you think you could stop me or even escape in your present condition?" Naraku asked.

"How do we know you just won't kill us? Or destroy the village if we surrender?" Kagome asked.

"I may or I may not do what you say if you surrender. But I most assuredly will if you do not." Naraku stated.

"Dammit…" Inuyasha said.

"Excellent decision." Naraku said.

"Can we at least get dressed first?" Kagome asked as she tried to cover herself.

"I care little for your modesty." Naraku stated.

"But…" Kagome protested.

"You speak as if you had something to hide… Some weapon… This way, I know you have nothing to hide." Naraku stated.

"Damn you…" Sango hissed.

"Now, you can step out of that pesky barrier from there." The miniature Naraku ordered.

And so, the normal sized Naraku watched as his shrunken foes stepped out of the barrier and marched right onto his hand.

To Be Continued…


	14. In The Palm of Evil

The Little Village

Chapter 14: In The Palm of Evil

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

As Naraku carried his prisoners away from the village, he wondered if he could successfully draw out Kikyou. He chuckled to himself over how stupid and vulnerable his enemies let themselves become.

"Well, my shrunken prisoners... Where shall I keep you?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha and his friends remained silent, not wishing to make themselves appear more vulnerable than they actually were. They watched as a young boy approached Naraku. Kohaku…

"Kohaku, I am counting on you to take care of these meddlesome bugs." Naraku stated as he placed his shrunken foes in Kohaku's waiting hands.

"KOHAKU! KOHAKU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sango shouted, not even attempted to cover herself as she stood on Kohaku's hands.

"They are annoying but I trust you not to finish them off just yet." Naraku instructed.

"Yes, Naraku-sama." Kohaku replied before he walked away from his master.

"Dammit…" Inuyasha stated.

"Why did Naraku give us to Kohaku-kun?" Kagome asked.

"So he could toy with us! That sick bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

Ayame said nothing. She was the only one at this point that attempted to cover herself and she began to wonder why Kagome and Sango had seemingly given up their modesty.

"Ayame?" Inuyasha asked the wolf girl.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST LETTING INUYASHA SEE YOU NAKED?" Ayame shouted to her friends.

Kagome and Sango blushed immediately and instantly remembered that they were as naked as they day they were born. They instantly sat down and tried to cover themselves as Kohaku raced through the forest. Kohaku eventually leapt up a tree branch and jumped from branch to branch.

Kohaku stopped in front of a large tree as the fog worsened. Kanna appeared before him and led him through the thick fog. Kohaku's prisoners watched as they approached a strange house. Kohaku let his prisoners down on the floor.

"They're all here." Kohaku told Kanna.

"Except Kagura." Kanna reminded him.

"She's in a place that we can't reach." Kohaku stated.

"Where are Miroku and Shippou?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Do you want them to see you now? With your female companions not dressed for company?" Kohaku asked.

"Could you get us something to wear?" Kagome asked, attempting to cover herself.

"Kanna." Kohaku said.

Kanna said nothing as she dropped small white cloths from out of her hand and onto the floor. The girls found that the cloths had already been prepared as loose fitting clothing for humans of their size.

"Well, that's better." Sango said.

"Not like Inuyasha hadn't just seen everything anyway." Ayame said.

"Now, can we please be reunited with Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked.

Kanna complied and picked up the prisoners. She led them to another room, where the miniature Miroku and Shippou were waiting.

"Kagome!" Shippou called out at the sight of his friend.

Kanna let her new prisoners down right next to her old ones. Shippou raced to embrace Kagome. "I'm glad you're okay." Kagome said.

"Uumm… Inuyasha, what is she doing here?" Miroku asked when he spotted Ayame.

"Long story…" Sango said.

"Well, for now, we have been reunited. That is cause for celebration." Miroku stated.

"Not exactly." Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyou's plotting something… And we're not exactly in a position to help anyone." Inuyasha told his friends.

"Don't forget that Kouga is out there." Ayame pointed out.

"And Sesshoumaru." Kagome added.

"At least we took care of Kagura." Inuyasha said.

"Is she?" Miroku asked.

"No… She's been shrunk and has become a prisoner of the village." Kagome explained.

"Why is Naraku keeping us alive? What's his plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Miroku stated.

"So… What do we do?" Kagome asked.

"Do we really have to wait to be rescued?" Ayame asked.

And as soon as Ayame finished her question, an arrow burst through the door, leaving it in shambles.

"What's that?" Ayame asked.

Inuyasha and his friends turned to find Kikyou standing by the broken door. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were behind her.

"Come, Inuyasha." Kikyou instructed.

To Be Continued…


	15. Going Back

The Little Village

Chapter 15: Going Back

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

As Inuyasha and his friends raced to join Kikyou, they saw the unconscious forms of Kohaku and Kanna in the entryway.

"What are you going to do to them?" Ayame asked.

"Don't kill my brother!" Sango demanded.

"We won't…" Kikyou stated in an attempt to reassure Sango.

"Ayame, are you okay?" Kouga asked as soon as he saw the shrunken Ayame.

"Yes… Now that you're here." Ayame stated.

"Ugh… Let's go… Naraku's probably got some trick up his sleeve." Inuyasha said.

"Let's take Kohaku-kun and go." Kagome said.

"Fine…" Kouga said as he moved to pick up the young boy.

As Kouga moved towards Kohaku, he felt a small creature jump onto him. "Eeww…" Kouga said as he swatted the bug-sized creature.

"What is… Oh no! NARAKU!" Kagome shouted as she saw the small Naraku duplicate.

"He knows we're here…" Kikyou said.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the door and swung his Tokijin. The mini-Narakus were overwhelmed by Tokijin's power. "Let's go." He said.

The group rushed out of the area as quickly as they possibly could. It wasn't long until the group was standing in the middle of the forest.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"You go back to the village. We will prepare here." Kikyou said.

"But the elder's missing, maybe dead. We can't get the item." Sango explained.

"The item is under the elder's home. Dig directly under the chair in the bedroom." Kikyou explained.

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I'm the one who buried it." Kikyou stated.

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Take care of Kohaku!" Sango shouted.

As the group separated, Inuyasha and his friends traveled back into the village.

"Which way is the elder's home?" Miroku asked.

"Follow me." Inuyasha told the others.

Inuyasha led the others to the biggest house in the village. Kagome noted to herself that it was probably the size of a doll's house.

"Let's go!" Shippou yelled as he rushed in first. The others immediately followed Shippou towards the location of the chair that Kikyou had described.

"That must be it." Miroku stated as he spotted a chair next to the bed.

Inuyasha immediately dug into the ground with his claws. The others watched as he dug through the floor and the dirt.

"Here we go…" Inuyasha said.

"What did you find?" Ayame asked.

"It's… an arrow…" Inuyasha said.

"I thought it was an item that destroyed any evil that looked at it…" Kagome said.

"We received that information second-hand." Miroku stated.

"Hhmmm…" Inuyasha mused.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"It's just… this arrow was left here by Kikyou, right? So why would it be able to destroy Naraku when she can't destroy Naraku with a single arrow today?" Inuyasha asked.

"This arrow was left by Kikyou when she was not an undead miko." Miroku said.

"It's because of me that Kikyou's powers weakened…" Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"How exactly are we going to use this on Naraku? Do we get a miniature bow? Do we find a way to restore it to normal size? Do we just stab Naraku with this small arrow?" Sango asked.

"We'll cross that road when we come to it. Let's just get back to Kikyou." Kagome said.

"Why don't we look a little deeper?" Shippou asked.

"Why?" Miroku asked his young friend.

"To see if there's anything else here." Shippou said.

"Fine… Might as well…" Inuyasha said as he returned to the hole and resumed digging.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"What did you find?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha stood on the ground before his friends and showed them the mirror.

"A mirror?" Kagome asked.

"Ah… of course… any evil that sees its own reflection will be destroyed…" Miroku surmised.

"We have the item now… Let's go…" Kagome said.

"Yay! Soon we'll be back to normal!" Ayame shouted in delight.

To Be Continued…


	16. Setting a trap

The Little Village

Chapter 16: Setting a trap

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

As Kikyou waited outside the village, she wondered if Inuyasha and the others would find the mirror. Sesshoumaru and Kouga waited alongside her, with the unconscious body of Kohaku on the ground. Inuyasha and the others would return soon. And then, they would have what they needed to destroy Naraku.

It wasn't long until Inuyasha and his friends soon appeared out of the village. Kikyou quickly picked up her shrunken allies and stared at them. "Do you have the mirror?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes…" Inuyasha replied.

"Can you restore us to normal now?" Ayame asked.

"Soon." Kikyou said.

"What's the hold-up?" Shippou asked.

"Naraku has yet to be defeated…" Kikyou said.

"Why do they have to wait that long?!" Kouga asked.

"I have a plan…" Kikyou said.

The group pondered Kikyou's words. "How do we draw Naraku out?" Kagome finally asked.

"With Kohaku…" Kikyou said.

Sango said nothing… But the others knew her fear. "Kohaku will not be killed." Miroku stated.

"I can not guarantee that any of us will survive. But I do not plan for his death." Kikyou said.

"Everything will be alright, Sango." Kagome told her friend.

Sango just nodded. Kagome's heart ached at the thought of what Sango was going through. She wanted her friend to know that. She reached her arm out to comfort her friend. "It's going to be okay…" She said.

As Kikyou began to walk away from the village, Sesshoumaru and Kouga followed. Kouga held Kohaku in his arms. "Where are Jaken and Rin?" Shippou asked.

"With Kaede." Kikyou said.

"Are we going to see them?" Shippou asked.

"Later…" Kikyou said.

The group remained silent. Kikyou eventually led them back to the entrance of the village. "What are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to set our trap." Kikyou said.

"What's the plan?" Kouga asked.

"We need Kagura." Kikyou said.

To Be Continued…


	17. Making deals

The Little Village

Chapter 17: Making deals

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Inuyasha approached Kagura's cell. He was nervous. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru had told him that Kagura despised Naraku. They needed her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out as he stopped in front of her cell.

"What do you want?" Kagura asked. She stared at the fully-clothed hanyou standing in front of her cell.

"What do you think of Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"The hell does that have to do with anything?" Kagura asked.

"Kikyou told me that you hate Naraku. And Sesshoumaru says so too." Inuyasha replied.

"So what of it?" Kagura asked.

"We have what we needed to kill Naraku." Inuyasha told her.

"So why come to me?" Kagura asked.

"We… need your help…" Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagura asked.

"You can get us close to Naraku." Inuyasha said.

Kagura remained silent. Her mind raced to the possibilities that presented itself. After a few brief moments, she finally answered. "Yes."

"You'll help?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course." Kagura replied.

"And how can we be sure that we can trust you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You came to me." Kagura said.

Inuyasha muttered under his breath, unhappy about the situation. "Let her out." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagura as soon as the guards opened her cell. He led her outside to Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Ayame. "Are we really going to do this?" Shippou asked.

"Kouga doesn't like this…" Ayame said.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. I just want my freedom." Kagura said.

Inuyasha and his friends led Kagura out of the village. Kagura saw the giant forms of Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Kouga looking down at her.

"I don't like this." Kouga said.

"It doesn't matter. Kagura, will you do this for us?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes." Kagura replied.

"Good." Kikyou said.

"What's the plan?" Kagura asked.

"We're going to restore you to normal. You will return to Naraku with Inuyasha… And that will be the end of the evil Naraku." Kikyou explained.

Kagura smiled… No matter what happened, she would come out one step ahead. Kikyou lead the shrunken group to the cave, to the sight of Kaede and Kirara. Kagura spotted a gigantic version of her outfit.

"Everyone else has to step outside." Kikyou instructed.

Soon, the only ones remaining in the cave were Kikyou, Kaede, Kirara and Kagura. "So… let's get this over with…" Kagura said.

Kikyou stepped back and began chanting. Kagura quickly began to expand. Her clothes ripped into shreds as she returned to normal size. After returning to normal, Kagura grabbed the outfit left for her.

"Just leave it to me." Kagura said as she put on the clothes.

After she finished dressing, Kagura stepped out to find Inuyasha and his friends. "So, who is coming with me?" Kagura asked.

"Just me." Inuyasha said.

Kagura picked up the shrunken hanyou and hid him in her clothes.

To Be Continued…


	18. Battle Against Naraku

The Little Village

Chapter 18: Battle against Naraku

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Kagura flew through the air, with the small Inuyasha hiding in her clothes. The Saimyoushou approached her. "Yeah, yeah, I know…" Kagura said.

The Saimyoushou led Kagura through the forest. Kagura nervously followed. Eventually, they stopped in front of the trees. Kagura grabbed her chest, as if she were in pain.

"Kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sshh… Naraku's nearby." Kagura whispered, struggling not to collapse from the pain.

"Where were you?" Naraku asked.

"I… I…" Kagura stammered.

"Kohaku has been abducted by Kikyou and Kanna is still unconscious." Naraku explained.

"I…" Kagura stammered.

"Stop it… You're useless." Naraku said.

"What-what do you want me to do?" Kagura nervously asked.

"Hhmm… That's a good question…" Naraku said.

Before Naraku could think of an option, part of his body was blown away. "What?!" Naraku let out in surprise.

Sesshoumaru had appeared. Kikyou, Kouga and Kirara stood behind her.

"What are they doing here?! How did they get past my barrier?!" Naraku exclaimed.

Kikyou said nothing as she fired an arrow at Naraku. He quickly tried to escape and Kagura flew after him. Kikyou and the others climbed onto Kirara and chased after Naraku. Naraku constructed another barrier for himself and Kagura.

Inuyasha realized that this was the time. He quickly leaped out of Kagura's clothes and onto Naraku's head.

"Inuyasha?!" Naraku exclaimed in surprise.

Inuyasha pulled out the mirror. Naraku began to disintegrate. "NO!!!" Naraku exclaimed in surprise.

Naraku's barrier disappeared and Kagura immediately pulled away. "DIE!" Inuyasha shouted.

All that was left was a cloud of gas. "Inuyasha!" Kikyou shouted.

Kirara flew to the falling Inuyasha. Kikyou and the others watched as the shrunken Inuyasha fell down into the forest below. They watched as Inuyasha fell into a lake.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou shouted.

Kagome emerged from inside Kikyou's clothes and watched to see Inuyasha.

"He's down there!" Kagome shouted.

Kirara approached the shrunken Inuyasha. Kouga dived into the water. He swam to pick up the shrunken hanyou. After grabbing Inuyasha, he swam to the edge of the water and climbed out. Kirara landed next to Kouga. Kikyou let Kagome down on the ground and she immediately rushed over to Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she reached Inuyasha.

Inuyasha coughed. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay.

"Oh, thank goodness." Kagome said.

To Be Continued…


	19. Return to Normal

The Little Village

Chapter 19: Return to Normal

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame waited in the cave with Kikyou and Kaede. Kirara was standing guard, to keep Miroku out.

Kikyou began to chant and the shrunken girls began to grow. Their clothes shredded as they returned to normal size.

As soon as they returned to normal, they began to stretch out. "It's great to be back to normal." Ayame said.

"Yeah…" Kagome said.

Sango grabbed the clothes and tossed them to her friends. After they dressed, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go." Kagome said.

After Kagome, Sango and Ayame left the cave, they spotted the shrunken Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou.

"Well, well… Look at you lovely ladies, towering before us." Miroku said.

Sango remained silent as Kikyou led the shrunken guys into the cave.

"What are we going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"Ayame…" Kouga said.

"Huh? Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.

"He left." Kouga replied.

"Kouga… Can we go?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Kouga said.

"Well, it was fun." Ayame said as she left with Kouga.

"Bye…" Kagome waved as they left.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and the others stepped out of the cave.

"So, they left?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need to care for Kohaku. He'll need time to recover." Sango said.

"Where's Kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"No sign of her. She's flown off." Kagome said.

"And Kanna's disappeared." Miroku said.

"Do we all… just go our own ways?" Kagome asked.

"What about the Jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have most of the shards… We can trust Kouga and Kohaku with theirs. But we should collect the rest of them. Just so… we can keep them out of evil hands." Kagome said.

"So our adventure isn't over." Inuyasha said.

"No, it's not. We have to find the rest of the Jewel." Kikyou said.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha said.

"I will take my leave of you all now. I will see you again." Kikyou told Inuyasha and his companions.

The group watched as Kikyou walked away into the forest.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered to the wind.

"How are you feeling, Miroku? Your kazaana's gone now, right?" Shippou asked.

"Yes, Shippou. I'm fine." Miroku replied.

"That was quite an adventure, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…" Sango said.

"I'm worried about the village. It will be difficult for them to rebuild." Miroku stated.

"Maybe someday, we can help them. But right now we need to find the rest of the shards." Sango told him.

Kagome sighed… Naraku had been defeated but that didn't mean the adventure was over.

To Be Continued…


	20. Epilogue

The Little Village

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Inuyasha is not mine. All rights and copyrights are held by the respective copyright holders. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

Kagome sat in her room. It was her first trip home after the defeat of Naraku. She sighed… She had a day off to catch up on her homework. With Naraku defeated and Kohaku recovering, she had some more time to relax in her era. She was startled at the sound of a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she opened her bedroom door. She saw her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi waiting.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Hey, Kagome… Are you busy today?" Yuka asked.

"I'm just catching up on some homework." Kagome replied.

"So, do you want to come with us?" Eri asked.

"Where?" Kagome replied.

"To Bokeh!" Ayumi explained.

"Bokeh?" Kagome let out in surprise.

"Yeah. Come on, Kagome… It'll be great." Eri said.

"Bokeh?" Kagome repeated herself.

"What? Are you nervous? You know they take the safest security measures. It's someplace different. And I've never been." Yuka said.

This didn't make any sense to Kagome… Bokeh was a place anyone could visit? But that's…

"Come on, Kagome… Let's go…" Ayumi pleaded.

Kagome sighed. "Alright…"

It didn't take long for Kagome and her friends to arrive at the cave, the entryway to Bokeh. After Kagome and her friends paid the fee to enter, they followed the path to the women's locker room. They approached their lockers and Kagome nervously opened hers. She spotted a small kimono in the locker. "Is this all we wear in Bokeh?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It's fine, isn't it?" Yuka asked.

"It's fine." Kagome replied as she stripped herself naked and took the little kimono.

She joined her equally naked friends and Yuka stuck padlocks onto each of their lockers. "Don't worry, I know the combinations." Yuka told her friends.

The girls continued down the path until they reached the hot spring. "Let's go in." Eri said as she set down her little kimono.

The girls all set down their little kimonos and climbed into the hot spring. "See, we say those words at the top to shrink and those words at the bottom to return to normal." Eri said.

Kagome and her friends nervously read the words. Kagome was greeted by the familiar sight of the spring lighting up and the world growing around her and it overwhelmed Kagome. But it wasn't long until she and her friends were shrunk down to a very small size. After the shrinking had stopped, they swam to the edge of the spring and climbed out. After putting on their kimonos and followed the path. There was a small door that Ayumi opened up. The door led to a pathway that had been covered in a protective tube. It was meant to keep the shrunken tourists safe as they entered the village.

But Kagome still had no idea what had happened. How had the village been accepted? As Kagome walked around the village, she spotted a statue of people very familiar to her. Miroku and Sango.

"Ah, them…" An old woman said as she approached Kagome.

"Can you tell me their story?" Kagome asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" The woman asked Kagome.

"I have." Kagome said.

"After the Jewel was separated, many different creatures sought the shards. One evil youkai in particular caused naught but destruction. These two, and their friends, came to this village to find a way to destroy this evil creature. Some time after his death, and the safe retrieval of all the shards, these two returned to the village to settle down and rebuild. It is because of them that we have found some acceptance with the outside world." The woman explained.

"Are they buried in this village?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed they are. Their graves are marked by the side of the tallest building in the village." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Kagome, what is it?" Yuka asked.

"I just want to visit their graves. Have fun. This place is like out of a history book." Kagome told her friends as she raced off.

Kagome slowed down as she approached the graves of her friends. Seeing the markings on their graves made her sad but also pleased her.

"Hey, guys. I know… We haven't collected all the shards yet and I already know too much… I promise not to tell you guys your own future when I see you again. I can't believe you settled down here… But I suppose it makes sense, considering your sense of responsibility… And Miroku-sama being small would make it easier to peek on girls… Maybe I'm saying too much but… I really do love you two…" Kagome said.

Kagome remained blissfully content on the reminder of her trip. But her mind was racing with possibilities… None of the other villagers knew what became of Miroku and Sango's other companions. Even though she knew the fates of two of her friends, she didn't know the fate of Inuyasha, Shippou or Kohaku. But even knowing as much as she did made her happy.

After Kagome had returned to normal size and gone back home, she found Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Hey, where'd ya go?" Inuyasha asked.

"To Bokeh… It's still here…" Kagome told him.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah… But maybe I shouldn't say much more." Kagome said.

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well… Sometimes you shouldn't know what's in store for you." Kagome said.

"Whatever… You ready to go back and collect more shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let me get some homework to take with me and we'll go." Kagome said.

"Alright…" Inuyasha said.

And Kagome smiled. No matter what was in store for her or Inuyasha or her friends, she knew that things would turn out okay.

"Let's go!" Kagome said as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and raced out the door.

Whatever the future held, Kagome knew everything would be okay.

The End…


End file.
